Arrived
by JelloMelloHackerMatt
Summary: Um, Matt x Mello story. Yh, I'm nuts about them two, but it's 'coz I love Matt. Anyway... read it, & see if you like it. Plz review, &, um, enjoy.
1. Intro : Arrived

Arrived

The gates are huge & rough as I push them open.

I'm scared. I don't know what will happen.

I breathe hard as I walk up the gravel path to the large orphanage known as…

… Wammy's House.

* * *

"Children, this is Matt. He's new to Wammy's House, so I want you all to be nice & help him out."

I'm standing in front of all the children in Wammy's House, & I'm scared to death.

Roger & I are standing in a large hall. All the children are sitting in chairs & staring at the two of us standing on the stage.

I feel as if I will faint at any moment, but I know that blessing is far from possible as I stand here, millions of eyes looking at me.

They must be determining what sort of child I am. Probable a geek.

I'm great at computers, & they may not know that now, but they soon will.

I'm wearing my favourite orange tinted goggles, stripped top, blue jeans & black boots. I'm holding my GameBoy in one hand, & holding the handle of my rucksack in the other.

Yep, they think I'm a freak.

It probably doesn't help that I also have bright red hair.

* * *

I'm back in Rogers's office, where I'm sitting on quiet a comfortable seat. There is a pattern on the cushions, swirls. I trace them with my finger, round & round, up & curl.

Then I hear the door bang open, & when I look up, there is a blonde boy, my age maybe, standing there, a somewhat angered expression on his face.

"Mello, this is Matt. He's your new roommate."

* * *

Um, hey? ¬_¬

I hardly think anyone shall read this, but if anyone does, review & let me know if you like it.

If you're wondering what age they are, or what the hell's going on, Matt ( & Mello ) are 13 years old, & Matt has just arrived ( hence the title ) at Wammy's House.

Anyway... if you ( yes you, the one reading this ) liked this story/chapter thingy, then review... ¬_¬

Um, s'later ¬_¬

Yaoi Girl


	2. Day 1 : Roommate

Day 1 – Roommate

"& this is _our_ room."

The blonde seemed to spit the word, like it was filth.

He had shown me round the orphanage, & now we were standing in front of the door to our room.

He's looking at me, but I'm only staring forward. I haven't spoken a word to him, & I think it's starting to annoy him, as each time he looks at me, waiting for an answer, one that I do not speak, he looks even more angered.

Blondie opens the door in front of us, & walks in. He looks back at me.

"You are allowed to enter this room."

So I step inside, & I hear him mumble the words, "Dumbass…"

Blondie points to his bed, then points to mine. I walk over to my new bed & dump my bag there.

Blondie leans against the door, watching me, as I unpack some clothes & put them into the wardrobe.

His sharp blue eyes watch me as I unpack other things & place them in draws, or other places.

I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, having his baby blue eyes staring at me.

"Um…" I begin, "Why are you watching me?"

Blondie's eyes have a sudden flash sparkle in them as I say this, a smug look on his face.

"Well, that solves that mystery."

When he said that, I believe I was wearing a puzzled expression, as he continued, "You haven't spoken a word to me, now you finally have. Anything else to say?"

I stared at him, puzzled by this odd statement. But I replied,

"Yes."

Blondie narrowed his eyes.

I continued, "You're a dumb blonde."

He then lunged at me, anger in his eyes.

The last thing I heard was the loud thump, as I hit the floor.

* * *

Um, hey again... ¬_¬

Well, it's been quite alot of hours ( well, the day ain't over yet... ) & I've posted up the two chapter things.

I know they ain't very long ( yh, their very short... ) but I'll try to make them longer ( maybe ) as I write more.

Um... I dunno. If you like this, review.

Plz & thx.

Um, s'later. ¬_¬

Yaoi Girl


	3. Day 1 Continued : Angry Blonde

Day 1 Continued – Angry Blonde

"What happened?"

"As far as I know Roger, Mello was found on top of Matt, by another child who had heard a thump from their room. Matt was unconscious when found, & has been since. He hasn't woken up."

"Oh dear. Where's Mello?"

"He's in the ward, Roger."

"Thank you."

I can hear Roger walking away. I'm guessing the ward is a room where the misbehaved children go to when they have, um, misbehaved. I'm also guessing that Blondie spends a lot of time in that room.

A woman dressed in a white dress, the one talking to Roger, has walked over to me, & has placed her hand on my forehead. I'm not sure why, I haven't got a fever. I was jumped on by an angry blonde!

I slowly open my eyes, & she is looking at me.

"Hello Matt. You've been asleep quite a while."

I just stare at her, a bit dazed by the bright light.

The room is white. Everything is white. There are no curtains to the windows, so the sunlight streams in. Unlike mine & Blondie's room. The curtains had been half shut, so the light could hardly enter the room.

"Matt?"

I focus on the woman in white. She must be a nurse.

"Matt, do you remember what happened?"

I nod slowly.

She smiles at me, then asks me what happened. She tells me to give as much detail as possible.

I tell her what happened, even the part when I called him a 'dumb blonde'.

"Hm." She says once I'm done, "Well, you shouldn't have called him that. Mello has quite a temper."

I nod. I found that out when he jumped on me & knocked me out.

* * *

I sleep for a while longer. When I next wake up, it's dark.

I get out of the bed, & walk to the window. The stars are sparkling like diamonds in the velvet sky. It's so pretty.

"Daydreaming?"

I look behind me, & standing in the doorway is Blondie himself.

* * *

Hey...

Well, I'd just like to say thx to AngieXRosyX who has been reading these stories/chapters.

I'm very happy someone likes them. I try my best to make them interesting.

Whoever reviews these stories/chapters will be mentioned in this little bit... to say thx.

Anyway, thx AngieXRosyX glad you like my stories!

Yaoi Girl


	4. Day 1 Day 2 : Melting Ice

Day 1/Day 2 – Melting Ice

He's standing there, staring at me, his bright blue eyes glowing like the stars in the sky.

"So, I bet you're happy."

I stare at him, puzzled. Happy? What for?

He sighs, in an irritated manor, probably annoyed by my stupidity. But it's not my fault I don't get what he means, he says things in such an odd manor.

"Um, why would I be happy?" I ask.

"'Coz you got me in trouble-"

"I think you did that yourself." I interrupt.

He closes his eyes & breaths deeply.

"Listen, I came to apologize, so I would appreciate it if you tried not to make me angry."

I was taken off guard by that. When I meet Blondie, it was plain that he had a temper & pride. He would never apologize to anyone. Yet here he was, saying sorry to me.

He opened his eyes, & looked at me. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry. Accept?"

I stared at him for a while, then a small smile light up my face.

"Thanks. Apology accepted."

He smiled, his baby blue eyes sparkling. He looked so sweet, like an angel.

But, he wasn't an angel. He tried to strangle me, ending up with me in a med room, a bump on my head.

But all the same, so cute.

Blondie raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

I blushed. Had I been staring?

Blondie laughed & came & sat on the bed.

"So, do you like star gazing?"

No one had asked me that before. It was very strange that this boy, with an extreme temper, would ask me that. The boy, who I thought, didn't like anyone, & shut himself off from others.

Or maybe I was talking about myself.

Blondie watched me, like he did, waiting for an answer.

"Um, yes. I do."

He smiled again, & once more looked like an angel.

"I like star gazing too."

Surprise ran through me. This boy kept doing that to me.

"Really…" I replied.

He got off the bed & joined me at the window.

"Yep." He said, "I like to watch the stars & wish."

I looked at Blondie, as he stared at the dark sky, the stars reflecting off his diamond blue eyes.

"What do you wish for?" I whisper.

"I wish…" he whispered back, "I wish that one day, I'll be loved by someone special."

I watched him for a while longer, then he turned to me, & we were both looking at each other, soft smiles on our faces.

"You know," he whispered, "I think me & you could be… friends." He blushed slightly.

I've never had a friend before, never. Everyone had said I was a freak, & no one had liked me. No one had opened their hearts to me. Never.

But, as I stand here, watching the stars with Mello, I believe, for the first time, I have a true friend.

* * *

That's the last of Day 1.

So don't worry, your going on to Day 2... now!

* * *

I woke up & saw Mello lying next to me, still asleep.

He really did look like an angel, eyes shut, long lashes touching his cheeks slightly, breathing softly.

I watched him & then snuggled closer to him. I could smell his breath, sweet & chocolaty. I closed my eyes again, & started thinking about the bright stars me & Mello had watched together.

But then I heard footsteps, & the voices of Roger & the nurse.

"Mello!" I hissed, shaking him. He groaned, opening his eyes lazily.

"What?" he asked. But then he heard their voices.

"Crap…" he mumbled.

"What are we gonna do!?" I asked, panicking.

He slid under the covers. My eyes widened & I blushed. _What was he doing!?_

The bed was by the wall, & after sliding around a bit, he squished himself against the wall.

"Be quite, pretend you're asleep." He ordered, quietly.

I lie back against the pillows & shut my eyes. The voices were now outside the door, & I was nervous they would know Mello was with me, & had been the whole night.

The nurse opened the door. "He's still asleep, Sir."

I opened my eye a little. Roger nodded, then spoke, "How long had he been asleep?"

The nurse looked at her clipboard. "Nine hours, Sir."

Roger nodded again & walked out, the nurse following after shutting the door. As they walked down the corridor, their shoes making the floor creak, I heard Roger ask, "By the way, have you seen Mello?"

I smiled, & then Mello appeared behind me, also smiling.

"Well that was fun." He said.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long.

Very stressed, skool was coming up ( first day back today ( 4/1/10 ) & I kept having writer's block.

Sorry again, but now it's out, & you can read it X3

Yay! X3 ¬_¬

Ok, um, enjoy, I'll now work on doing the other chapter...

S'later

Yaoi Girl


	5. SPECIAL NOTE FROM YAOI GIRL

Hello people, it is I, **Yaoi Girl**!

This is a note from me, telling you all that, due to all the h/w I keep getting from my evil teachers at skool, writing & thinking of ideas is very hard! D8

I need all your help! Plz help me by giving me idea's for more chapters of this story! XD

Plz help me out with this one little thing! Plz~!

Once I have enough idea's of what people want in the next chapter, I shall type it all up on my amazing ( sometimes ) computer, & post it on FanFic.!

Plz & thx everyone!

**Yaoi Girl**


End file.
